


Bad Puns and Star Wars

by lightlysaltedapples



Series: Little Heathers [5]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen, Innocent Heathers, Star Wars - Freeform, corn nuts - Freeform, if u squint it's Chandlamara, little heathers, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: The Heathers spend a Friday night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this takes place when Heather Chandler is in 2nd grade, so everyone else would be in 3rd.

"Heatherrrrrrrrrrr! You pillowcase!" Heather Chandler said loudly from her room.   
McNamara hurried into the room with Duke, who was holding a bag of Corn Nuts.   
"Sorry Heather, your shelves are really high up!" McNamara said, taking her usual spot on Heather's bed, leaning against the taller girls shoulder.   
Duke sat on the other side of Chandler, after putting the Star Wars VHS tape in.   
"Really Heather? Again?" Chandler groaned in mock anger. To be honest, it was one of her favorites.   
"Come on Heather, it IS Heather's turn to pick, and she picked... Star Wars. .... Again." Heather McNamara stated, even though everyone already knew what would happen. Chandler would complain about it for a while, and McNamara would tease Duke by asking her questions that were obvious to anyone who had seen five minutes of the film. 

It was about nine thirty when McNamara asked another question.   
"Wait, is Leia Luke's girlfriend or something?"   
Duke rolled her eyes. "Pillowcase. Leia's his sister."   
"You're the pillowcase." Heather Chandler said, yawning.   
"Hey Heather." McNamara asked.   
Chandler yawned again. "Yeah?"   
"You should join a band."   
Chandler looked at her funny.   
"Then you could be Heather BANDler!" She said, laughing. Duke giggled.   
"God." Chandler sighed sarcastically. "My two best friends are pillowcases."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.   
> I'm tired and I live for the little heathers.


End file.
